herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoh Asakura
' Yoh Asakura' is the main protagonist of Shaman King. In the original Japanese anime, his name is sometimes romanized with a circumflex as Yō but is typically romanized as You, or Yoh--the common literation in the English adaptation. Appearance Yoh is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and a normal sized young man at 5'3". He has neck length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears dark green pants, sandals and a dress shirt that was open. He also wore a normal school uniform during his school hours. It would seem he can constantly wear his shirt open as his school has a relaxed attitude towards their uniforms. However when it gets cold Yoh will button his shirt, wear a tie and the standard school uniform jacket. Although of this, he will still wear sandals. In a battle he wore a black vest and trimmed shorts with an orange lining, and wrap-up sandals. During the second round of the Shaman Fights, he is depicted wearing a shirt with a Funbari Onsen advertisement on it and sweat pants with sandals, and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. In between the battles of the Second Round of the Shaman Fights, he wore a yukata, a blue robe tied together with an orange sash around the waist, where he keeps Amidamaru's memory tablet. Around the chest of his robes is yet another advertisment for Funbari Onsen. Over his shoulders he wears a black cape and carries his headphones around his neck. Personality A slacker by nature, Yoh maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming Shaman King. Because he was alienated by everyone outside of the family he instead chose to bond with spirits and has decided that anyone who can see spirits cannot be evil. He has even gotten a signature phrase: "everything will work out" as a way of seeing things. He is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets. He is deeply caring for his friends and is even ready to die for them or give up his dreams as seen when Tao Len was killed and would be revived by Iron Maiden Jeanne, only if Yoh dropped out of the tournament. Although he has a kind and caring nature, when he talked with Hao Asakura inside the Great Spirit, he revealed that he didn't like humans that much either. Even though it is rarely seen, Yoh truly loves Anna with all of his heart and has decided that, when he becomes Shaman King, he will make her life easy. It is also believed that, before he left to America for the shaman fight, he and Anna "slept together" after Anna said to him "Tonight...may I sleep with you?" and his response was "Yes." Another hint of this was Yoh's talk with Asakura Yohken when he asked Yoh "Yoh, do you have children too?" and Yoh blushed and said "No, well how can I say that?" Given that Hana is six at the time of Funbari no Uta and Yoh is twenty-two, it can be assumed that Hana was conceived that night and that Yoh was sixteen at the time of him leaving to America. Powers & Abilities Ever since Anna became his fiancee, Yoh has constantly been submitted to exhausting training which in turn caused him to gain a tough and strong body. During battle he is also very flexible, intuitive and completely relaxed and calm at the same time. It is due to this relaxed and calm attitude that he is able to effectively negate Furyoku. While fighting his way through the Plants, Anna Kyoyama looked through the Furyoku values of Yoh and the others. There it is revealed that his Furyoku is about 108,000. Shamanic Spells As a shaman, Yoh has learned many techniques, amongst others from his grandfather, Anna, the cat spirit Matamune and the Gandhara teams. *Ko-Oni Strike This is one of the Asakura clan's onmyôji magic. With this magic, an onmyôji can summon shikigami -- familiar spirits -- from leaves or bits of paper to do their bidding. They are useful, from household chores to assassinations. Yoh never truly mastered shikigami magic but displayed the capacity to use it at age 10, under tutelage of his grandfather, Yohmei Asakura. At best, he could only invoke three shikigami from the leaves. Overall, however, this is a minuscule technique compared to Yoh's more advanced shaman magic. *Okyō A sutra taught to him by Anna. It is a Buddhist exorcism chant of the Sankiraimon, or the Three Refuges that would send any spirit with knowledge of Buddhism who hears it to the hereafter. However, as it is a written language media, the sutra mainly works on spirit whom identify with the culture of eastern shamanism. Yoh eventually discovered this during his entry exam against Silva, nearly sending Amidamaru to heaven. *Hyōi Gattai This shamanic technique enables the shaman to integrate spirits into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the ghost. The shaman would enter a special trance which enables them to synchronize their spirit with that of the ghost, allowing the ghost to possess their body and enabling the ghost to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, the shaman takes on the knowledge & wisdom of the ghost as well as their personality, though it is unknown when Yoh learned this technique. *Over Soul Initially, Yoh learns how to create the magical Over Soul indirectly during his battle with the Shaman Fight officiant, Silva. By integrating Amidamaru's spirit with that of his sword, Harusame, and subsequently, the heirloom antiquity, the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, Yoh forges the ethereal Over Soul. This shamanic technique quickly becomes Yoh's quintessential mode of shamanic combat and his most versatile tool. *Chō Senji Ryakketsu - Fumon Tonkou One of many spells Yoh learned from the contents of the Ultra Senji Ryakketsu that Anna brought to him from Master Yohmei. Using this spell enables one to read the flow of furyoku and determine its course. Effective use can render most magical attacks ineffective. *Chō Senji Ryakketsu - Mikazuka no Harae This was a secret exorcist magic left to Yoh by Matamune, to help vanquish the Oni that Anna created. However this magic depleted the reserve furyoku within Matamune, and as a result, sent him to the hereafter. Weapons *Harusame The English anime initially refers to the Harusame as the Sword of Light and states it is the last sword ever forged by Mosuke. When the sword was stolen from the museum and Amidamaru and Mosuke's childhood was revealed, the dub referred to the same sword as "Spring Rain" ('Harusame') and the first true sword Mosuke had forged for Amidamaru. As a result, Amidamaru refers to Spring Rain as Mosuke's first sword and the Sword of Light as his last when originally the swords were one and the same in the original and translated versions of the manga and the Japanese version of the anime. *Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi The Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi (Antiquity in the English anime) is a red knife-shaped rock that has been owned by the Asakura Family ever since the time of Asakura Hao. According to Hao, it was once owned by a sword god and even though it's only made of rock, it is the perfect medium to create a sword oversoul. That sword, which slumbers in a storage room of the Asakura Family, always creates a stir in the world when surfaced since it is a national treasure. Spirit Amidamaru is a 600-year old samurai that is the spirit ally of Yoh Asakura. He was born on January 6, 1385, and died at the age of 24, by exhausting his body. After having his tomb stone broken by "Wooden Sword" Ryu, he saw Manta being beaten up by Ryu, who was enraged because he was beaten by a mere teenager. Amidamaru decided to join Yoh and become his guardian ghost. After defeating Ryu, Amidamaru was prepared to go to heaven once more but he still couldn't do so. Yoh was the first one who trusted Amidamaru and didn't judge him based on the latter's reputation in the past because he knew that there were always two sides to the story, and because of that he decided to help him. Always sticking by Yoh's side, Amidamaru is loyal and trustworthy and can enter Yoh's body through Hyoi Gattai and later the Over Soul. Amidamaru is very powerful but quite taciturn and extremely devoted to Yoh calling him "Yō-dono"(Master Yoh). During the second round of the Shaman Fights, the Gandhara determined that Yoh was one of the destined Five Elemental Warriors, people who was meant to wield the Five Grand Elemental Spirits. According to Pascal Avaf, Yoh was destined to use the Spirit of Earth as its abilities create metal. Lady Sati defeated Enma Daioh in order to retrieve the Spirit of Earth. History Past Yoh was born May 12, 1985 to Mikihisa Asakura, an ascetic monk, and Keiko Asakura, a miko. He spent most of his early childhood living in Izumo with his mom, his father's apprentice Tamao and his grandfather, Yohmei, who helped raise him in the family ways of shamanism. For the most part, his childhood Yoh was rather lonesome, having virtually no friends outside his family and spirits because of his shamanic heritage. Yoh was regularly outcasted by normal people, alienated because of his powers so he spends most of his time listening to music by his favorite artist, SOUL BOB. However, he always envisioned better life for himself. This became his motivation to become Shaman King. Yoh’s ambitions to become Shaman King began at age 4, when his grandfather told him of the Great Spirit and Yoh being the slacker that he was saw the possibility of the easy life and, from that day, decided to become Shaman King. His training progressed slowly, but at age 10, Yoh was told of his engagement to the young itako, Anna Kyoyama. It was at this time that he also gained his first Guardian Spirit, Matamune of the Cats--a cat spirit who had served the Asakura house for over a thousand years. At Yoh's grandfather's request, Matamune returned from underworld to escort Yoh to Ozorenzan, where he was to meet Anna, who had just finished her Itako training with Yoh's grandmother, Asakura Kino. On his first day in Osorezan, Yoh encounters a young girl who receives him in a cool reception, leaving Yoh reeling. Awhile after, he was attacked by an Oni on the streets, only to be saved by Matamune. Despite this, the two would eventually arrive at Yoh's grandmother's home and was properly introduced to his fiancé who turned out to be the girl from earlier, much to Yoh's shock and surprise. Though upset at first, Yoh slowly uncovers the mystery behind Anna and her powers as a Reishi. During a battle with an Oni, Yoh's bravery coaxed emotion from Anna, whose negative emotions formed the Oni, and dissolved it, though it cost Matamune the last of Reyoku, causing him to disappear. Coming to Tokyo Yoh moved to Funbari Hills to participate in the Shaman Fight in Tokyo and to find a ghost of his own. There he met the first friends he ever had Oyamada Manta, at the cemetary after he enrolled at Funbari ga Oka, the same school as Manta. He fought with Ryu who had beaten Manta up, with the help of Amidamaru, Yoh used Hyoi Gattai to merge with Amidamaru and to defeat Ryu, that was the time that Yoh choose Amidamaru to be his partner. However much to Yoh's dissapointment Amidamaru declines. Manta drags Yoh along and told Yoh that it was not a good idea to be partnered up with Amidamaru, Yoh felt no evil in him and try to discover why he declined. When they arrive at the Funbari Local Archives they both see the old Harusame sword and finds the Mosuke which crafted the sword. He starts explaining the past about his promise and that both waited 600 years. Yoh merges with Mosuke to craft the new sword for Amidamaru for the promise and show the newly crafted sword to him. Amidamaru then decides that he partners up with Yoh. Yoh later returned Harusame in the museum. They have many adventures together like freeing an angry eartboundspirit from a billboard, rescuing children from a fire, and stopping a bully from throwing his life away. Shaman Fights in Tokyo Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants from the Patch tribe encounters Yoh at Amidimaru's grave site and challenges him to a test to gain entry to the fight. In order to aquire the Oracle Bell that will function as a permit, Yoh will have to hit Silva just once. Yoh accepts and the battle commences. Yoh quickly integrates Amidimaru into himself and goes in to strike. Yoh hits Silva's O.S. Silver Shield and wonders what happened. Silva explains the oversoul concept and strikes back with both Silver Horn and Silver Tail. Silver Rod slams Yoh into the ground and Silver Wing makes Silva fly. The Silver Arms then proceeds to taunt Yoh, frustrating him even more. However Yoh figures out how to use the Over Soul and makes the gamble by placing Amidamaru inside Harusame. As expected, it succeeds and creates an overflowing uncontrolled version of his first Over Soul. Seeing this Silva swaps the Silver Arms to his O.S. Totem Pole Cannon formation and fires a blast of Furyoku. Yoh uses Muscle Memory gained from being fused with Amidamaru so many times, uses the Buddha-Strike and deflects Silva's attack right back at him. This act makes a cut in Silva's headband, thus hitting him and earns Yoh the Oracle Bell and the right to participate in the Shaman Fights. When Yoh returns home Anna chastises him for the Oracle Bell, thinking it's a pager and the hair on him, thinking he was with another woman. To prove her wrong Yoh decides to show her his Over Soul, but fails because he is out of Furyoku. Yoh is about to be beaten by Anna, but the Oracle Bell beeps and Yoh is given his first match against someone named Horohoro. Yoh is put up against Horohoro in the very first match of the Shaman Fight a fight that is placed in the middle of an open square. Before the fights start Yoh is given a battle costume from Anna (although it's the same as he wore when he was four), something he openly complains about until Anna says she spend all night personaly sewing it. Suddenly a voice calls for Yoh above them and Horohoro drops sixty stories and attacks Yoh to get his oversoul working. The fight begins with Horohoro attacking, who at first dominated the match. After a while Yoh asks him what his dream is, to which Horohoro tells him his dream to create a massive field of butterbur. Yoh cries for him, and in a comic scene considers forfeiting, but Anna knocks Yoh back to his senses. The battle resumes and Horohoro attacks head on but Yoh is ready for him. Yoh quickly counters everything Horohoro can dish out to the point where Yoh mows down all of the musso kurppe Horohoro had. Horohoro uses his most powerful attack of an massive avalanche. It worked to a point but Yoh busted through it and struck Horohoro ending the match and allowing Yoh to win his first match. Yoh is put up against Johann George Faust VIII in his second match of the Shaman fight. Yoh ends up in Yokohama Cemetery for his next match Anna left with Silva to do something. Faust arrives and gave greetings to Yoh, and then proceeds to enthrall both Manta and Yoh with his history. He then pulls out Eliza Faust and Manta runs. Manta is however easily captured by Faust and is cut open. Yoh goes through summoned skeletons to hit Faust and rescues Manta. The Bell beeps announcing the start of the fight. Yoh worries about his friend but can not do anything but wrap a jacket around Manta's wound. Yoh fights Faust's skeletal soldiers but burns through most of his Furyoku. Silva finally shows up but can not interfere because of the rules of the fight. Faust focuses his Furyoku to Eliza and breaks three ribs and puncturing Yoh's left lung. Yoh tries to uses Faust's strategy against him and but can not fight off Faust's full power. Faust finally charges all of his furyoku into Eliza and charges straight at Yoh who is able to cut down Eliza's legs. Yoh however looses as he runs out of Furyoku and is unable to maintain his oversoul. Faust angered by a previous comment from Yoh about Eliza attacks again but this time with a twenty two ton skeletal beast. Len saves him and tells Yoh to train since they both will fight once more in three months. Yoh winds up at the hospital after the fight to treat his injuries. Manta went to his room and Yoh said that he didn't want to be Manta's friend any more causing Manta to run away. Yoh explains to Anna that he really did not want to do that but had to since he did not want to put Manta in more danger. Yoh goes back home to Izumo the next day for training. Yoh meets his grandfather at the family mansion and tells him what he needs to do. His grandfather explains that Yoh must die and leads him to the Yomi Cave. He would wander the cave for seven days and nights with none of his five senses. He emerges seven days later to see Anna, Tamao, Manta, Ryu, and Amidamaru. Yoh is his usual self after emerging and Anna asks why he is not half dead to which Yoh answers it does not matter. The next day Yohmei gives Yoh one last test to strike down all his shikigami. Yoh does so in one hit and gains a new oversoul. Amidamaru starts talking out of nowhere and Yoh is panicked. Yohmei explains that his oversoul is on a much higher plane than before so Amidamaru can talk in oversoul form. Yoh leaves Izumo the next day full of confidence that he would win. Yoh prepares for his fight against Tao Len and heads out to the location which is Mata Cemetery in West Tokyo. He waits with Manta at the location. Len shows up with a grand entrance, on a horse, and taunts Yoh. Amidamaru and Bason attack each other and Len dismounts his horse. The Oracle Bell rings and the match begins with Len attacking Yoh violently. After a long series of furies and violently attacking Yoh, Len is finally able to attack Yoh from a blind spot but Yoh easily blocks it and Len standing there shocked wonders how he was able to see that. Suddenly Amidamaru opens his eyes and explains to Len that Yoh also got his eyes. This opening allows Yoh to use a Budha-Strike finally breaking Len's Over Soul. Instead of just recreating his Over Soul though, Len powers up his Over Soul and manifests Bason's entire upper body, except for the arms, on his Gwuan Do. Charging straight towards Yoh, Len smashed his Over Soul down on him like a hammer, and proceeds to throw him into the air though his second attack is blocked. Len puts in more furyoku materializing Bason's arms and slams Yoh into the ground. Due to this Yoh loses his Over Soul but quickly recovers. Len furiously attacks Yoh and Manta tries calling Anna but realizes she has no phone and instead goes to Yoh's house. Yoh realizes that Len is using more furyoku in his oversoul than he is and Amidamaru says Yoh must power up but Yoh says that he will stay as he is now and trust in Amidamaru. Len seizes the opportunity and strikes but Yoh gets through it and destroys Len's big oversoul forcing him to lose a lot of Furyoku in one shot. Len is furious about the loss and attacks again but does not know his attacks are landing. Yoh loses four oversouls but stays calm. Len has had enough and uses his horse and Bason at full power and goes in for the kill. Yoh counters with his own powered up oversoul and they both clash. Both Len's and Yoh's oversoul are destroyed at the same time and the match ends in a draw. Silva appears and tells them they have both passed to the second round. Yoh is elated that he has passed and does not have to be punished by Anna. Yoh and Len go to the opening ceremony and take a much deserved break from fighting. Yoh, Horohoro, Len, Anna, Tamao, Pirika, and all the spirits are at Yoh's celebrating their entrance to the shaman fight. They party for most of the night. Len leaves that night to head back to China and Yoh sees him off. A few days later Two buddist monks show up at Izumo. Yoh and Tamao believe that they are just normal monks asking for cash until they send Ponchi and Conchi to heaven. Yoh asks who they are and they capture Amidimaru's Memorial tablet explaining that they are the BoZ Brothers and they want be Shaman king. Yoh attacks them to try to get back what they stole but is pinned down by the brother's spirits. Yoh busts through most of them but the BoZ keep using more and more oversouls knocking Yoh down. The BoZ move in for the kill but Ryu shows up cutting down all of the oversouls. Ryu reveals he is now a fully trained shaman and have won two matches already. The BoZ interupt and try telling him their name but are cut down and the car they use is now in two pieces, forcing them to run Bason all of a sudden crashes into the house and tell everyone that Len has be imprisoned by his father. Bason explains some of what happened and disappears looking like he died again but reappears apologizing that he got carried away. Yoh quickly goes to China straight to the Tao compound. Yoh, Ryu, Manta, Horohoro, and Bason enter the Tao compound and are greeted by Tao Yúan's elite Jiang Shi. One of cut Ryu's hair in two while the other attack Yoh and company but Horohoro moves them to a safe spot. After Horohoro and Ryu manage to take down one each, they tell Yoh to find Len while they handle the rest. Finding both Len and Jun in the dungeon, Yoh frees both of them and on their way back up defeat the Torture Brothers together with Len. As they reach the entrance they find that both Horohoro and Ryu have been defeated by the remaining Jiang Shi that Manta identify as Shamon, who also easily get the upperhand against Len and Yoh, They are both saved by the arrival of Jun and Pyron who defeated with a single blow. As they go upstairs they are confronted by the gigantic Yúan who appears before him out of nowhere. Even though they all attack him violently he continues to regenerate from the most impossible wounds and easily beats them up. It is only when Len regains his "path" that he is able to see through the gigantic body, revealing it to be nothing but an Over Soul. The night before Yoh leaves he sleeps with Anna. Travelling through America Yoh goes to the Military base to go the next point. He meets many Shamans that have passed the first round. Len is there too, eating Takoyaki. The gang takes a break before the next test and come across Hao. Hao tells them to be prepared for a plane ride. Hao hits Horohoro so fast the gang could not sense it. Len oversouls and tries hitting Hao but misses because of the Spirit of Fire. Hao allies appear and they leave. The gang talks about what just happened and notice the Patch plane. Yoh is in his own world wondering why Hao looks like him. They all get on the plane and go to America. Goldva announces that the oversoul plane will disappear soon and force the shamans to find the way to the Patch village on their own. The plane disappears and the gang is dropped on Route 66, they survived the drop by using their oversouls before they hit the ground and letting it take the damage. Amidamaru tries finding a a town but can not find anything but road. Ryu uses Big Thumb oversoul to get Billy. Amidimaru marvels at the American West and Yoh likes it saying that it is good just going somewhere for change and is kind of like an adventure. They go to the next town and find Lilirara who shows them the Patch Hao's past. They stay the night at her house and she hands them a map of their next destination. The gang goes to a hotel and sleep there for the night. The gang meets Lyserg Diethel the next day. Lyserg defeats Len and Horohoro with ease. Yoh stops Lyserg when he attacks him. Lyserg is not done and uses the big ben wire frame. Yoh destroys it with help from Amidimaru. Yoh allows Lyserg to join them later. They finally get to the Patch Village after a few days and adventures. Just outside the village the gang encounters Hao's followers. The followers remark how much Asakura Yoh resembles Asakura Hao. Boris Tepes Dracula attacks but Ryu takes him down. Yoh climbs to where Boris landed and is appalled by what happened next. The X-Laws killed Boris and take down Big Bill. Yoh stops the X-laws before they can kill him. Yoh attacks Marco Lasso (the second in command) for being a hairbreathe from killing Bill but Harsuame was broken in the process. Marco lets him live for being brave enough to fight him. The X-laws leave with Lyserg being happy at what the X-laws did. The gang takes Bill and goes to the Patch Village. The gang wanders underground for awhile but realize that the path they took was so full of twists and turns that they got lost. They realize it was instinctual that they were lead there. Bill wakes up and tells the gang that something bigger is coming and why the Patch put so many twists and turns. Bill faints again and they finally enter the village. Shaman Fights Round 2 Yoh has a dream and wakes up in the Patch Restoration Chamber. Yoh shakes his head to clear it and finds silva. Silva explains that the dream was a vision by the great spirit. Yoh sees the great spirit for the first time and gains great knowledge about the past, present, and future of earth and he realizes the great spirit is a shapeless mass of trillions of ghosts and spirits. Yoh nearly faints again from the stress of the Great Spirit's power. Silva catches him and offers him some soup to calm his nerves and recover. Yoh is led out and sees Ryu and Horohoro. Len is outside staring straight into the Great Spirit. Yoh and company roam the Patch Village for food and watching the competition. Yoh and company wander past a gift shop and hear Anna complaining about a keychain. Yoh is alarmed by this and tells Anna to pay full price. Anna chastises him for his manner of dress and tells him about Manta and Tamao being inside the village. Chocolove appears and explains that the next part of the fight will be a three on three team battle. Chocolove also explains about the three powers in this fight Hao's teams, the X-Laws, and the Buddhist Monk Faction of Gandhala. Anna realizes this fight will not be as easy as they thought. Len puts his team together on the spot and goes off to register. Ryu want Lyserg to be the final member of their team, but neither he nor anyone else has seen him or is able to find him. Anna suggests Faust knowing what he can do in battle. They go to find a team member but find Faust with Manta on his lap. Faust asks if he can join them but is shot down by Ryu demanding that Lyserg be their final member. Faust leaves with Manta still on his lap. The next three months were uneventful though they did get Faust to join and they master Hao's book. The team enters the fight as Team "Funabari Onsen". The Team is put up against Team "Iceman". Before the fight even starts Yoh uses his power to give a show of the "Spirit of Sword". Pino of the Iceman is thinking over the battle but the fight starts. The Iceman start fighting and targets Faust but is beaten back by Faust new massive oversoul O.S. Mephisto E. The Iceman target Ryu next but are also beaten back by the Massive oversoul O.S. Yamatmo no Orchi Go. Pino is frightened and backs off and he decides to attack Yoh. Yoh is blasted with a frozen shockwave. The attack does nothing and Yoh is fine due to the techniques he learns from Hao's book. Yoh tells the Icemen to come once more at full power. The Iceman oblige with their most powerful move. Yoh uses his spirit of sword and defeats the Iceman. The gang celebrates with the Icemen and enjoy a break before they fight again. Yoh suddenly arrives to save Team Len from one of Hao's teams with a single slice of his oversoul. Manta, following Yoh's instructions, brings the Iron Maiden to resurrect Len. Horohoro leaves in frustration after hearing Yoh's deal with the X-laws, stating that he will kill Yoh if Len is still dead. Jeanne tells Yoh that he is to withdraw from the competition in return for Len's resurrection. Yoh agrees with these terms, surprising Marco. Team Funbari Hot Springs leaves the X-laws to fulfil their side. Hao upon learning of Yoh's withdrawal, sends Opacho on her first errand to ensure that Yoh stays in the Shaman Fight or else he will destroy the Golem and the children. Anna and Amidamaru convince Yoh to follow his heart. Leading to his confrontation with the X-laws. Using an oversoul of himself with Mikihisa's spirits as a decoy, Yoh obliterates the angels and comes close to attacking the shamans themselves. However Lyserg and Marco stop him. Only to get assistance from Luchist with his angel, Lucifier whom quickly turn the tides. Yoh reveals that Marco's "masterpiece" is actually Jeanne and that Luchist plans to destroy the X-laws completely. He tells Lyserg to create an oversoul of himself using Mikihisa's spirits and Jeanne. While using Zeruel to bring Jeanne from her underwater torture. Yoh distracts Luchist from Marco only to be at his mercy. Shamash saves Yoh, whom is relieved not to be executed. They destroy Lucifier which causes Luchist to faint. After witnessing the new oversouls from Team "The Len", Yoh leaves immediately with Faust and Ryu for some serious training. After the training, Ryu comments on how awesome Yoh's new oversoul is. Sati suddenly appears beside them and reveals that Yoh is to be one of the five warriors. She challenges Yoh to a fight but because time is running out, she uses a mantra and sends Yoh to Hell. In Hell, Amidamaru and even Harusame appear next to Yoh. When they are greeted by the Oh-Oni from the past, Yoh believes the Matamune is there as well but does not find him. Yoh is led to the first level of Hell where Oh-Oni leaves Yoh to fight his next opponent. On the top of the stairs, he meets a person who looks similar to his father. Yoh cuts off his mask and calls him an imposter. The stranger replies that he is no imposter but the one and only Asakura Yohken. The very person who defeated Hao 500 years ago. Yohken quickly shouts to Matamune and he uses Ogre Slayer to tear through Yoh's arms. Yoh realises that it is through will power and thought that allowed Yohken to summon the Ogre Slayer. Using it himself, he is able to heal his arms and summon the Futunomitama no Turugi. He comments on how similar it is to an oversoul and attacks Yohken with his new oversoul: Spirit of the Sword: White Swan. With Harusame in his right hand as a sword and Futsu-no-Mitama on his left hand as a shield, Yohken realises the power of such a combination and is pleased to finally face a worthy opponent. Yohken retorts to using his most powerful technique the Dai Tengu. Somehow, Yoh counters the manoevre with his new technique: Amida-style: Na-Avidya. With it, Yoh purifies the Tengu and wins the fight. Only then does he ask to talk with Yohken and eventually Yohken realises his arrogance made him blind to his situation. Suddenly, a Cho-Oni crushes Yohken's spirit and Yoh loses it. He crushes all the Oni's except for one who is amazed by Yoh's spirit and tells him to go to Enma Daioh. Yoh is evntually resurrected by Faust just as Ryu begins to attack Hao's men. Yoh takes down them with relative ease even though they were given immense strength from the Star Festival. Afterwards, Yoh tracks down Anna in the forest where she under attack by Hao. Yoh convinces Hao to stop and the two have coffee together. Before Team "Funbari Onsen" goes up against Team "The Len", Len announces how foolish Yoh is and that Hao will not except mercy from him. During the match, Yoh reveals his belief that Hao has no friends and is quickly attacked by Horohoro. Ryu intercepts him but loses his arms to his ice attack. Faust tries to heal Ryu but Len fires a lightning bolt through him. With only Yoh able to fight he unveils his oversoul and counters with Na-Avidya. Len and Horohoro team up and take down Yoh. However Yoh keeps coming back up because Len did not have the heart to kill him. The fight is eventually interrupted by the return of Lyserg and the rest of Team "X-I". Sati also appears and anounce that Team "Kabbalahers" and her own Team forfeit and knowing that Team "Hana-Gumi" would do the same against Team "Hoshi-Gumi" both Team "Funbari Onsen" and Team "The Len" gains a spot in the finals thus ending the fight. Invading the Plants Yoh, Len, Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg, Faust, Opacho, Chocolove and Jeanne entered the Patch Plants in hopes of stopping Hao from becoming Shaman king. Yoh and company entered the doors of the plants and encountered Silva. Yoh fought Silva with his second oversoul and Yoh nearly won but Silva used the Patch song to increase his power and ignore wounds. Yoh had to use his newly learned armor oversoul and knocked out Silva. Silva awoke and wondered why he was not dead. Yoh managed to convey his desire not to kill unless he had to and Silva let them go into the plants. Yoh does not have much of a role in the plants until the lake plant where he took Faust's place after Faust had lost to the Patch Official Radim and then the grassland plant when he heals Horohoro of his injuries by placing the spirit of the dead Faust in his body. As the group finally arrives at the 10th and final "Plant of the Universe" they realize that there is no oxygen and no gravity and begin to wonder how they are supposed to fight in there. At first Lyserg suggest that they all protect themself with their own personal O.S. but Ryu suddenly interrupts and suggests that they all use the heads of his O.S. Yamato No Orochi so that the rest can fight at full strength. As Len questions the responsibility he would suddenly have he says that he wants to be useful too as the seven is currently his best place. When Hao finally awakens he sends a message to the Oracle Bells that reads "'so small" . He enters the final plant and effortlessly kills everyone with a simple glance, excluding Rutherfor, Opacho and Yoh. Opacho commented that the Hao she knew wasn't here anymore and Yoh was able to deduce that Hao was controling his body even though his spirit had already moved on as the Shaman King. Yoh then states that this Hao is nothing but a walking corpse and decapitates it. Hao however doesn't die most likely due to being omnipotent after his merge with the Great Spirit. After he grins, Yoh's soul and Amidamaru are seen being absorbed by Hao. When Yoh wakes up, he realises he must be inside the Great Spirit and Hao appears, revealing that he's actually inside him and in the highest society of the Great Spirit, the society of the Shaman King where only people Hao wishes to enter may come. The two start a conversation during which Yoh reveals that he too dislikes humans because they really are destroying the Earth. But he also admits that he could never go as far as to kill them, so Hao orders him to leave. Somehow Yoh isn't banished and Tao Len, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonell and Usui Horokeu appear too. A fierce battle between the 5 Elemental Warriors and the Shaman King begins. Funbari no Uta Following the conclusion of Shaman King, Yoh and Anna have left their home leaving behind their son, a little boy named Hana Asakura who begins scouring the countryside in search of his parents. Yoh's hair is now longer and wavier and he wears a simple shirt and pants with one of Hao's earrings attached to the pants. When Yoh and Anna finally arrive in Funbari they get lost in the airport, something that greatly annoys Len when he learns of it, and calls for Ryu to pick them up. When Chocolove, Len, and Horohoro discuss their last encounter with Hao, Yoh and Anna finally arrive and Yoh says his catchphrase that "everything will work out in the end" and says that it will because that is what they promised him. Yoh is revealed to have grown very tall and his hair is extremely long. He then awkwardly tries to apologize his and Anna's abscence by saying that they had things to do all around the world and could not come back earlier. At first Hana seems to be in tears and even stutters the word "daddy" but suddenly attacks Yoh with a Welcome Home Kick right to his gut. As they return to the Funbari Inn, Yoh and Anna sits down at the shrine of their dead friends and family and make their prayers. Towards the end Ryu prepares a feast and they are all seen having a party together and even Manta arrives to the joy of everyone except Len who was attacking Horohoro. Later during the night a parcel arrives from the Patch Village and Anna comes in to reveal it is a book over the Shaman Fights that had transpired in Tokyo. She also stomps Yoh's face and reminds him of his promise he made to her of becoming Shaman King. Trivia *His orange headphones were actually "stolen" or at least, taken without permission from his father, Asakura Mikihisa. This child-like behavior signifies his loneliness, or the feeling of wanting to meet his father, who actually didn't grow up with him. In addition, the Soul Bob records were initially Mikihisa's and Yoh took them along with the headphones. *In regards to Anna, she is actually "love at first sight" to him. Simply by seeing her face for the first time (when they were ten) and when he thinks about her it makes him blush a lot. *Coincidentally, Nero from Devil May Cry 4's Devil Trigger bears resemblance to Yoh's spiritual ally, Amidamaru as they are both in the form of spiritual warriors within their respective swords (Yoh's Harusame and Nero's Yamato) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Twins Category:Revived Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Shaman King Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes